


Frisky by the pool

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Sass, Swim Team, bottomcas, frotage, top!dean, wall rutting, wet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a swim team au with cas and dean both on the swim team. And one day after practice things get serious. Fucking against the pool wall would excellent</p><p>Summery: They hate eachother but are also stupidly attracted to eachother. It's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky by the pool

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

"Looking a little slow there Novak, what’s the matter getting tired in your old age?"

"I’m a year older then you, you pompous child and atop that your butterfly stroke is weak and lazy, your archs are to wide and you splay your legs to far."

"Been paying attention to me alot Novak? Trying ta get all up in this?"

"You can only dream, Winchester."

Dean snorted a little, glaring at the shorter man furiously.

Novak and him were on the school swim team, honestly he couldn’t actually remember why they hated eachother so much but it had become a thing, he’d get here take a jibe at the guy, get sassed back they’d race.

He’d go home with an awkward hard on and fuck his fist while imagining it was the blue eyed asshole. 

It wasn’t exactly healthy but, fuck, you try looking at that tanned, toned body was those sharp fucking hips and sex-bed hair and not at least think about it. 

He didn’t have to like the guy to want to fuck the guy okay?

"Nothing to say back, Winchester? Did I break your tiny little brain?"

"Jus’ thinking about how sassy you’d be if you had my cock in your mouth Novak. Don’t worry though, I’m pretty sure you’d be as bad as your fastest time."

He turned to the changing rooms smugly at that, pulling his goggles from his head and running a hand through dripping wet hair, shaking it out easily. 

He grinned a little when he heard Novak drop his own pair sauntering off in victory. 

That is until strong hands wrapped about his shoulder and his back his the cold damp wall, wincing a little at the chill, glaring down at Sharp baby blues furiously.

"Hey!"

"You don’t know half of what I could do to you  Winchester, I’d have you screaming."

"Oh yeah? Probably in horror."

He couldn’t help but sneer, shifting a little as his cock twitched curiously willing it down a little panicked, fuck don’t let the guy get to you. 

He startled when Novak pressed tighter against him, glaring the other guy down and refusing to look away. 

He flushed when the guy pressed their hips together, cursing out sharply when one hot hard cock rubbed against his through their wet shorts. Baring his teeth lightly when Novak smirked. 

"Ah, it seems your body disagree’s, you’d like me to swallow you down wouldn’t you _Dean?”_

"Fuck you Novak, you’re the one grinding against me like a slut."

He blinked when Castiel’s pupils blew wide and the guy faltered a little, grabbing for the black haired teens arms and spinning them about, pressing the shorter teen into the wall and rocking their hips together, inhaling sharply at the sweet friction that caused. 

"Little slut, you’re just looking for my attention, huh?"

"I don’t need to look you stare at me plenty."

"Hm."

He rose an eyebrow at that, circling his hips and groaning when Castiel let out a startled, strangled moan, blue eyes widening as his mouth fell open into a pretty ‘o’.

He’s not sure who surged forward first- it was totally Novak- but their lips clashed hard and desperate, teeth clacking as their tongue tangled. 

It was wet and downright filthy, both of them trying to outdo the other as their skin slip-slided from the still dripping water. 

"Fuck."

He growled a little hearing Cas swear - shit when did it become Cas? - the guy never swore, no matter how angry Dean made him. 

He groped down, releasing the other guys arms. Grabbing for that tight, firm ass, cupping handfulls and hoisting the other teen up. 

He grinning feral into the kiss when Cas clawed at his shoulders, strong thighs wrapping about Dean’s waist and pulling him closer. 

They rutted together, moaning low and furious into the kiss, Dean bit down on Cas’s lower lipp and the other man arched up into it, hips twitching against Dean’s. 

"Get our fucking shorts down I wanna feel when I make you cum." 

He barely snarled out the order, squeezing at the globes of Cas’s ass, lips trailing down to bite and suck punishingly at Cas’s neck as the teen growled at him long fingers tearing at their swim trunks. 

He whimpered a little when those same fingers wrapped about his now bare cock, twisting and rubbing, thumb swiping over the tip to gather the precum there before Cas’s cock slid up against his. 

Fuck the bare skin on skin felt amazing, hot and throbbing against his own as Cas jerked them both. Head falling back as Dean marked down to his shoulder.

Cas gave what he got, dragging the nails of his free hand down Dean’s back, the pained pleasure hands him fucking harder into the other swimmers fist. 

They came together, panting hard into eachothers skin marking it up with their cum, muffling their screams with harsh, painful kisses.

He dropped Cas almost immediately, bracing himself against the wall, panting hard. Staring in shock at the other boy who looked just as startled but down right debauched, hair mussed and sticking up on end, lips swollen and red. A litter of hickeys lining his neck and shoulder. 

He probably looked the same to be honest, scratch marks sore at his back, lips tingling and pulsing. 

"This - This changes nothing I still hate you, D- Winchester."

"Right."

"I-"

They blinked at eachother before fleeing, grabbing clothes and tugging them on frantically, stumbling out of the locker room.

And sure if he checked the scratch marks and grinned later?

If he spent the next week brushing his fingers over the hickeys on Cas’s neck as they passed or going out of his way to try and turn Cas on. 

And yeah if they ended up fucking in the pool and the locker room and against the wall. 

Well … 

No one else had to know but them. 

(Sam totally figured it out he was just to grossed out to say anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS <3


End file.
